Start of something new
by Book of curiousity
Summary: This is my first story ever and I would like to keep it going: AU Olivia is finally a senior and she think her senior year will be a breeze until she meets Fitz the star of the school and her whole world is flipped upside down.
1. Out of a Hat

Chapter 1:Out of A Hat

It was finally time to become a senior and all Olivia wanted to do was get it over with. It was the first day of school and she could already feel the newness of the school. She searched and searched for her friends Harrison and Abby, but all she got was a sea of seniors. "Olivia! Liv! Over here!" Yelled Harrison, who was sitting on the table in front of Abby, her best friend, and a new kid. She walked over and she was instantly comfortable.

As she walked to her friends, she went to check her phone until, she hit something hard, "Oh I'm so sorry, I was just..." she went to reach for her phone the floor and felt the hands of a god, she looked up to be met with blue-grey eyes and a winning smile, "It's all good, I'm sorry for messing around." Olivia just stared and then she heard the bell and scrambled away.

_"Who was that? He looks so familiar..." _her thoughts were roaming then, were interrupted by Abby. Abby looked in shock, "Do you know who that was? Of course you don't, that was Fitzgerald Grant but, everyone calls him Fit but, on the field he's "FGIII"...oh he's perfect and he was totally staring at you this morning...Liv are you listening to me?"

Abby was yelling but Olivia was still in the trance of his beautiful eyes, perfect hair that had a special curl in the front, and his rough but, soft touch hands. Her mind was completely somewhere else then, finally was drawn back to the real world after Abby hit her arm,

"What was that for, I was listening to you rant about, that Fitz guy." Abby heard the sarcasm in that, "You were thinking about him! Oh I know you were, it obvious, Liv, you were thinking about him!"

Olivia looked at Abby with her best poker face and then broke out in a laugh at the look on Abby's face. They heard the bell and now it was the official start to their senior year.

Classes went well and Olivia was enjoying herself in her history class and she instantly fell in love with her teacher . Since she loved dance , Olivia didn't think any other class would be her favorite except for dance until she went to history and met her teacher and saw that Fitz was in the class.

"Okay newly seniors, I am but, since y'all are almost adults call me Cyrus. I am not your normal teacher, I will not baby you and I won't treat you special just because you are guess what we will be jumping right into a project." The whole class moaned and groaned in annoyance but, Cyrus cut them off ,

"Your project will be as followed, you will write down your name and phone number and you will be picking a name out of a hat and whoever you get, will be your new partner for this semester, you will be required to speak to this person, unless you and your partner fight all the time and I have seen it so not lying!" He explained while passing out pieces of paper. Once everyone was done, it was time to pick, "Oh there's a twist, you can't open them until the end of the and you are at home, which is in 10 minutes." They students picked and waited.

Once the day was over, Olivia wanted to go home and relax before organizing her school binder. When she got in her car, she made her way home. Searching for her keys she remembered, the project and pulled the slip of paper. once in the house, of course no one is home so up the stairs to her room she went. Finally relaxing, she sat with her phone, laptop, and the slip of paper. Getting the courage to open it, her heart dropped to her stomach. "Fitzgerald T. Grant, call me Fitz but hit me up: 555-359-0159" she read it over and over again then was taking out of her trace with her phone going off, without looking she just answered

"Hello, is this Olivia?" The voice of an angel was on her phone and didn't want to hear anything else after that.  
"Umm, yes and this is?" she answered with a tremble in her voice. "This is Fitz your new partner for the next few months...guess we will be pretty close." Olivia's breath hitched and could hear the grin on his face. "I guess so..." Olivia and Fitz sat on the phone listening to each other breath, both almost ready to jump into something new.


	2. In Deep

Chapter 2: In deep

The next day felt different to Olivia, it felt as if she had something to look forward to in her day. All morning she listened to an entire India Arie album and danced around her room, getting ready for school.

She was in the process of picking her shoes and heard her phone buzz, "Good Morning Harrison! How are you friend?"

"Hey? Liv, is that you? What's wrong? You sound giddy this morning." Olivia giggled, hearing the uncertainty in his voice.

"I am happy. I had a relaxing night and got enough rest…" Lying right through her teeth, remembering being on the phone with Fitz all night until she started drifting to sleep, around 4am.

"I am just having a great morning but, let's hope it stays that way when we get the hell hole called Carter Prison…I mean High School." They both laughed on the phone.

"Well, happy girl, I am coming to get you and pick up Abby because it's early and I want to go get Starbucks, you almost ready?" Olivia picked the last of stuff and ran down stars to grad her keys and was stopped by her father.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, come here!" Rowan yelled all the way from his office and Olivia had a feeling what this was about.

_Well there goes my morning! _Olivia thought to herself, "Harrison, go get Abby first then me, daddy issues." Harrison just snickered and agreed.

Olivia made her way to her father, as fast as possible, knowing how impatient he gets "Yes, dad? Is there something wrong?"

Rowan looked up from the files on his home office desk and got up from his chair, "Olivia, I wanted to talk to real quick before you headed to school, you're not in trouble and there is nothing wrong, I promise…"

Olivia looked nervous but relaxed after a while, he continued "Liv, I just want to say I apologize for doubting your choices in schools and that I am behind you one hundred percent. Just promise me this year won't be anything like any of your brother's senior years."

Olivia lightened up "Dad, I Olivia Carolyn Pope, promises to not have a reckless senior year like my crazy brothers." Rowan smiled, which he rarely does and gave his daughter a kiss and sent her off to school.

* * *

After, a good talk and a wonderful trip to Starbucks, Olivia's morning went back to wonderful and all her friends could tell. "Abby, why are you look at me like that?"

Abby stared at Olivia then looked at Fitz, and went back and forth for about 5 minutes straight. "Well, I be damned! You like him, don't you?" Olivia looked shocked but, that stop Abby from continuing her rant.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! What best friend does that? I guess you do! I'm happy but mad at the same time but, of all people you Olivia Pope" Abby went on and on then was stopped in her tracks by the sight before.

"Hey, Liv what's up?" Fitz asked, hugged Olivia tightly, with his hands on her waist, observing her beautiful petite body. Olivia just taking it all then, realized her surrounding and stepped back.

"I am doing wonderful how are you Fitzgerald…I'm sorry Fitz." Fitz just grinned and they just stared at each other. "Well, I am doing great too, I had a wonderful night and got some rest after, that intriguing call." Abby groaned and did a bitter laugh, which made Olivia blush.

"I am glad you had a goodnight, I guess I'll see you in class." The bell rang and Olivia walked off leaving Fitz in his spot.

"Ha! You liar! Oh my sweet baby Jesus…you talked to him last night?" Abby sounded like a little school asking 40 million questions.

"Yes, I did. He's my history partner for the semester no big deal! Now you can drop it." Olivia made it to her first class and was a little anxious for her last period.

* * *

The day was going great and she finally made it to dance and she was ready to let loose and dance her heart out. "This week is the trail week, and we are doing Hip Hop right now so just follow along the best you can." Her instructor started and Olivia started killing it.

"Man, that girl the other day was fine! Who was that?" Jackson asked as him and Fitz walked down the athletic hallway.

"Her name was Mellie but, I'm not into her like that. She's been into me since like freshmen year, she isn't all that, really." Fitz said while still thinking about Olivia until he was pulled out of his thoughts by loud music.

"Yo, FG! Let's go check out the dancers, I hope some of them are fine…" Fitz gave Jackson a look telling him "Is that all you think about? Girls and what they look like? Get it together man!"

Looking into the dancer room, Fitz's facial expression changed and he didn't want to move or go anywhere. He saw his new angel dancing her heart out, and he could see the passion in every move she did.

Olivia took a break and felt a strong gaze on her, she turned her head and made complete eye contact with Fitz. She just smiled and waved shyly while blushing. He told her to come outside but, she stayed and sent him a text.

Olivia: I would come out there but I love this class and don't want to get in trouble. We will see each other next period.

Fitz: Well, I wanted to ask you something but, I will ask you later on. Have a good class.

Olivia read the last text and started to wonder what all he had to say. Her mind started to wonder all over again, so just danced the thoughts away and focused all over again.

* * *

It was time for her final class and she couldn't wait but, didn't want to rush or seem eager. Olivia finally made it to class and saw that he was already there. "Look who made it to class on time." Fitz laughed and moved over for her to sit.

"I'm sorry, something came up and I was trying to hurry…" Olivia could feel herself start to ramble so she shut herself up. Once the bell rang class began.

"Well, hello class! I see you have found your new partners for the semester. Now you all are officially acquainted, let me show you what your projects are." Cyrus began to pass out a packet.

"You will be doing a lawsuit case with your partner and you will be given an opponent group. You and your partner will need to spend as much time together as you can to prepare for the case." Olivia felt her heart stop, _spending time with Fitz will kill me. I can't be alone with him, _she thought.

"So now I will let you see your topic and start preparing what your case." Cyrus gave them their topic and Fitz seemed excited, Olivia was determined and nervous at the same time.

Fitz grabbed the paper at the same time as Olivia and she shivered at the fingers on hers. "Oh, I'm sorry, go ahead." Fitz let go and waited.

"Our topic is: civil case, charges against your civil rights. We are the defender of the victim." Olivia explained as Fitz took notes.

The bell rang and Olivia got up to pack her stuff and Fitz helped. While they walked out Fitz finally asked her "So we are having a party after the game on Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to come and ride there with me after the game?"

Olivia couldn't believe it at first and then asked confidently "Are you asking me out on a date Fitzgerald?" Olivia accidently said seductively and made Fitz blush.

Fitz stood straight and started being a little manlier, "Yes I am Olivia Pope. I am asking a beautiful girl on a date." After that he was all in her space.

"I will get back to you on that, in about five seconds…" she playfully acted like she was thinking and laughed at the look on his face. "Yes I will go out with you on Friday." Fitz got happy, and hugged her automatically and lifted her up.

* * *

Olivia made it home and all she felt was really girly. Again no one was home so she decided to play her music and go on a run.

Olivia made it back to the house to find Abby on her porch, waiting for her. "Hey, Liv! Can I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah definitely, let's go inside. I have something to tell you." Olivia had a huge smile on her face and secrets to tell.

"So how is Fitz doing? I'm pretty sure you talked to him a lot today." Abby said sarcastically, Olivia nudged her in the side, giggling.

"Well…he asked me out on a date after the game on Friday and I said yes. I am really nervous and kind of excited. Abby don't look at me like that." Abby looked shocked and elated at same time.

"You know what that means right? I have to help you get ready and make you over for Friday" Abby wanted to run around excitedly. "Fine, fine, fine! You can, just don't go insane." Olivia sat up.

Olivia's phone went off and when she checked it, her face automatically lit up. Abby knew who it was and didn't even bother nagging her.

Fitz: Hey, beautiful. I just wanted to let you know, I bought you a ticket for the game and I would like you to wear my jersey. I know I am jumping pretty fast but, I've never met someone like you and I want to see what happens after this date.

Olivia was elated and wanted what he wanted but, stayed cool while replying to the text. Abby wanted to know what was happening so bad but, she just let her friend talk.

Olivia: Hey, Fit. Thank you for buying my ticket and I would love to wear you jersey during school. This is something new and I've never met anyone like you either. I want to take a chance.

After that text she never wanted to stop talking to him. The look on Olivia's face made Abby know that Olivia was in deep.


	3. Almost Perfect

**I literally had to watch 26 episodes of Ask Kingsley to get the feel of Mellie. I just want to say thank so much for reading so far and I will try to get better with each chapter. Enjoy **

Chapter 3: Almost perfect

"Good morning, Carter High School! Its game day and your Carter Knights will be playing at home against the Central West Cavaliers, at 7pm. Make sure to come out and support your Knights!" Olivia got out of her car, to see Fitz waiting on her with a gift box with a bow of their school colors.

"Good morning, Fitzgerald. How are you this morning?" Olivia asked as seductively walked passed him. Fitz tried so hard to keep his eyes up but, there was this unexplainable force to look.

Fitz ran to catch up with Olivia, once he finally did caught, Fitz grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "This is for you, I think you'll want it to keep your promise." Fitz gave her the present and a winning smile.

Olivia knew exactly what it was but, still acted surprised, "Oh my gosh, Fitz! What a beautiful jersey!" Olivia looked up to see that he caught her sarcasm.

Olivia just giggle and pulled him to her for a hug, "Thank you and I will go put it on now, I will see you later in class, bye Fitz." Olivia panted his chest and fixed his matching jersey then, left.

* * *

"Olivia freaking Pope! Tell me that is what I think it is?" Abby asked, more like yelled, walking toward Olivia.

"Yes, I am wearing his jersey. So, stop fan girling and let's go get coffee." Olivia grabbed her friend and rushed to the library.

Harrison was talking to some cute girl in the library when they walked in the library, "Oh, for real, are you cheating on my now? I thought I was your number one guy." He whispered in Olivia's ear, scaring her.

"You can be one and a half for now, Harrison. Plus from the looks of it…" Looking right at the girl waiting for Harrison, "I'm not your number one girl anymore." Olivia continued.

"Oh her? That's Quinn, Liv she's amazing, but not for me. She's for Mr. Jason Santiago!" Harrison chuckled out.

"Huck? He, actually likes a girl? I mean I knew he liked girls but, wow this is different for him." Abby said with no remorse.

Olivia just ignored their rudeness, "Well, good for Huck. Wait, does she at least know that his real name isn't Huck? I think Jason is a little more presentable now."

"Can you please stop whispering about me? That would be amazing!" Huck showed up from where he was seated, with Quinn beside him. "Guys, this is Quinn…"

"Hi, I'm Olivia, this is Abby. Nice to meet you, Quinn." Olivia smile and shook her hand. Quinn seemed nervous but, opened quickly to Olivia.

"Hi, nice to meet you guys, too. I'm new here and I met Jason in our off campus class for technical engineering." Abby bumped Olivia when she noticed Huck and Quinn smile at each other.

The bell rang, the friends parted ways except for Huck and Quinn. " Do you think they know? I mean is it obvious?" Huck just smiled and kissed Quinn. "If they do, I don't care…I love you."

* * *

The day was going well for Olivia, her classes were normal and dance was amazing as always. As Olivia walked to lunch, she was stopped by Mellie, the one person she didn't want to see.

"Hey, Olivia. Long time no see. How are you?" Olivia knew she wanted something but, she just played along to the façade of her liking her.

Mellie smiled, a fake smile, "I'm doing great but, I'm really hungry and kind of going to lunch with someone so what's up?" Olivia tried to hurry Mellie away.

Mellie's mood changed, to pure evil, which is normal, "Well, I noticed that you have Fitzgerald Grant's jersey on and I was wondering where you got it from? I would want to get one but, didn't know they sold them."

Olivia tried to hide her smirk, "Well, they aren't for sell, Fitz gave it to me…" Mellie looked shocked but, stayed calm.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, see you around." Olivia walked away with a little more bounce in her walk. Leaving Mellie in the hallway.

* * *

Olivia made it to the auditorium, "Well, looked who decided to show up. I thought you were going to stand me up." She ran and hugged her older brother Rocky, who was visiting from his base.

"I missed you so much Bubba. How's the army treating you?" Olivia was just so excited that her brother was home for a while.

Rocky could tell something was different, "It's been good and I'm getting through it but, what's up with you, you're happy." Olivia gave him a shy smile.

"I'm just happy you're home, but did you go visit your mom's grave on her birthday?" It was hard for Rocky to talk about his mom after she pasted away. Her dying wish was for him to like with Rowan, their father.

Rocky looked up, "Yeah, it was nice and I left her a picture and got her dog tags finally. I had to get them cleaned after, they found them at the crime scene but, yeah I did" Olivia just watched him compose himself.

"Well, the second reason I'm so happy, is because I met someone…" Rocky sat up straight to let her finish.

"His name is Fitz, this is his jersey, oh and I am going out with him after the game tonight." Olivia tried to run through but, Rocky still caught it.

Rocky took a deep breath, "Well, you know Spencer, Isaiah, Dad, and myself have to meet this Fitz guy. Don't think we will let him off the hook or let you off the hook, Ollie you are my baby sister and I want you to be happy but I want to make sure you are safe too."

Olivia felt more loved as each word Rocky was saying, "I know big bro, and I promise not let you guys down."

* * *

Fitz was walking to his last class excited to see Olivia until his mood was shattered, "Hey, Fitz…" Mellie walked up and started rubbing his chest, "I missed you this summer, and how have you been?"

Fitz grabbed her hands, "I'm doing fine, Mellie, I have to get to class, I'll try to talk to you later." Mellie tried to stop him but, Olivia came up to walk with him.

"What was up with Mellie?" Olivia asked unfazed but, was secretly wondering why she is so intrigued with him. _Come one Olivia stop sounding jealous, _Olivia was in deep thought.

Fitz pulled her out her thoughts, "Don't worry about it, she has liked me since, I don't know, 9th grade. I don't like her, I like this other girl…" Fitz put Olivia at ease and just smiled.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz were doing research for their case in class, "So, you ready to see me kill this game tonight? I think you may be my good luck charm." Olivia just bumped him in the ribs and giggled.

"I guess I am ready but, I'm more excited about my date with this guy after the game, he's such a great guy…" Olivia gazed at Fitz and could tell he was getting cocky.

Fitz was about to say something smart but, Olivia beat him to it, "I am going out with Jackson…" Fitz tickled Olivia to get her back for that comment.

They stopped playing around once Cyrus came, "I hope you tickle fight won't mess up your case. It's okay to have fun, just make sure, you work hard too." Cyrus smirked and walked to the next group.

The bell rang and it was time to go, Fitz and Olivia started a new routine of him walking her to her car and talking to her and flirting as much as he can but, since it was game day, she walked him to the stadium.

Fitz stopped her before they got to the field house, "Liv, I want to say, thank you for wear my jersey…" handing her 4 tickets to the game, "I got you 4 so you and your friends or whoever to come to the game."

Olivia took the tickets, "Thank you, Fitz. I enjoyed wearing your jersey today and I will wear it tonight. This has been an amazing day." Olivia lifted up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Fitz held her and finally let her go, "I'll see you tonight, stay beautiful." Olivia just snickered and walked off.

_If I do anything tonight, I will make her happy and make sure she has the best night, she is all I think about and I am going to prove that to her. I am going to make her mine. _Fitz thought that as he watched her walk away.

_If I do anything tonight, I am going to make sure that I show him how much he is starting to mean to me. I am going to make him mine, _Those thoughts went through Olivia's mind, as she walked away with a little more sway in her hips.

* * *

**As you can see, I didn't put the game or the date. I want to plan the game and date out perfectly and how I want it. I hope you enjoyed the new characters. I seriously enjoy writing this story. I'm not sure if I will keep it rated T for language and the amazing sexual tension between Olivia and Fitz. Language because honestly I curse and I can see Abby cursing a lot or every once and awhile soooo, brain storming!**


	4. A Night to Remember

**Hey! I am so sorry for being very late recently. I have been super busy with helping my grand mother with her chemo treatments and me being sick in the hospital recently because of chest pains. I just want to say this was a stretch for me honestly and I really hope you enjoy this. okay Love you all! **

Chapter 4: A night to remember

Abby and Olivia were together getting ready for the football game, "Oh girl wear these shorts they are cute and you look great in white." Abby said throwing shorts at Olivia.

Olivia put them on and looked in them mirror and just smiled. Ever since talking to Fitz, Olivia felt a new confidence she has never felt before.

Abby came up to her, "Damn girl you look good, Fitz is going to go absolutely insane seeing you in those." Abby bumped Olivia and laughed.

* * *

Just as Olivia was about to say something, the girls heard a slam of a door. "Oh come on dad, it wasn't that bad. It was a little accident!" Spencer yelled from down stairs.

Olivia and Abby snuck down stairs to find, Spencer, Olivia's oldest brother, and Rowan in the living room. "You were being reckless! What the hell were you thinking? There was no need to fight that guy over some girl!" Rowan yelled.

Ever since Olivia could remember, Spencer was the trouble maker of the family. He walked all over their mother and never trusted their father. When he tried to hit their mother, Felicia, in a drunken rage, Olivia never spoke to him again for a long time.

"Jesus, dad! Always have to be on my back about the dumbest shit! If he didn't try to hit on my girl then we wouldn't even had any problems!" Spencer went on and on until, he heard Abby whisper.

Spencer turned around to see them staring him down, "Enjoying the show ladies? Huh, are you?" Abby just looked and Olivia tried to move but, couldn't bring her feet to go backwards up the stairs.

Just as Spencer was about to go off all over again, Olivia's phone went off, "Hey shorty! You girls ready to go? I am outside!" Harrison honked the horn of his car. Once that was said, both girls ran up the stairs to get their stuff.

"Bye Dad!" both Abby and Olivia said at the same time. They ran to Harrison's car and jumped in, ready to get way of the dramatic soap opera, they called the Pope household.

* * *

The school fight song blaring, as the band came marching down to the stadium. Cars pulling into parking spaces, loud music playing from teenagers cars. If felt and sounded like a normal high school football game.

Olivia grabbed the tickets form her back pocket, "Here you go…" Olivia handed them all of their tickets but, Huck insisted that she gave one to Quinn and he pay for his own.

Even at football games they groups were divided. They all looked around to find somewhere to sit together, but Olivia was pulled into a crowd of crazy fans. Olivia found all her friends to sit with her.

"Hi! I am Beth, well actually Bethany Grant. I am Fitz's little sister. You must be Olivia because he told me you were pretty and you were wearing his special jersey." Olivia looked in shock and awkwardly happy at the same time.

Bethany was a little short, but her body was a killer. Dressed in black high rise shorts and a Carter Knights sweatshirt. Beth and Fitz looked just a like and acted just alike. It brought joy to Olivia to know that Fit talked about to his family, especially his little sister.

Olivia looked back to Beth, "Well, yes you were correct, I am Olivia, this is Abby, Harrison, Jason but everyone calls him Huck and this his girlfriend Quinn. I am glad to meet you." Bethany got a sparkle in her eye and she could tell that Olivia was a cool girl.

* * *

It was finally game time and Olivia could already see Fitz hyping up the team in the tunnel. The whole team came out and the whole stadium went into an up roar. The school fight song playing, and the cheerleaders jumping up and down.

It was just the first quarter, and Olivia was already wanting something sweet. She grabbed Abby and they both went to go get a funnel cake. 'Olivia? Is that you?" Both girls stopped and thought about walking away.

"Hi, Mellie…what's going on?" Olivia asked with remorse. Mellie had the perfect mean girl smile and knew how to work two faced way to well.

Mellie looked her up and down the same way she did during school that day, "I was just stopping to say hey, and I was wondering if you were going to the party tonight?" Abby already knew where this was going.

"Melanie, I'm sorry…Mellie, Liv and I are kind of in a hurry because we don't want to miss the game, but, if we have time we will try to catch up later. Bye!" Abby pulled Olivia to the concession line.

Abby looked at Olivia, "Thanks for the save, Abbs! I owe you." With n answer, Abby just smiled and waited in line to get their funnel cake.

* * *

By the time the game was ending it was a no brainer that, the knights were going to win. Just in the end of the 3rd quarter, Bethany was getting closer with Olivia.

Just before the final quarter, someone tapped Bethany causing her to lose her train of thought. Bethany's face lit up, Olivia turned around to see a tall, smooth skinned boy. He looked around 15 or 16 and had very good features.

"Liv, this is my boyfriend, Eli. We were just about out head out, can you tell Fitz I said great game and I love him?" Olivia nodded and Beth and Eli were off out of the stadium.

Olivia looked back at her friends and they all fell into laughter. "The way she looked at you, was priceless. Did she think you were going to be offended?" Harrison said in the midst of the laughter.

The game was finally over. The Knights won 35-14 and it was great victory for everyone. When the team was done celebrating Fit shot Olivia a text,

Fitz: Hey, beautiful! I am almost done and will be out in 2 minutes. See you soon.

Olivia: Okay no rush. See ya!

Just like Fitz said, 2 minutes he was out of the field house and running to Olivia, whom was standing by his car.

Fitz stopped and took in the simple glow she had and how perfect her legs looked in white shorts. "Wow…you look good, Liv. Like real good." Fit said nonchalantly licking his lips.

Olivia just walked over to him, "Stop drooling and let's go before we are late!" Liv said as she closed his mouth with her fingers,

* * *

Driving to the street where there arty was, you could already tell people were there. It was loud and you heard music form miles away. _Thank goodness this is on private property. _Olivia was thinking.

"You ready, cuteness?" Fitz said giving her a winning smile. Olivia just nodded and got ready to get out the car. Fit was out first though.

Fitz held out his hand to grab Olivia's and she thought about it first but, then took his hand. They walked up to a crowded lake house, full of teenagers and music blaring.

"There he is!" Jackson yelled form the back of the house. Everyone cheered as Fit walked in, he felt like king of the world. Having Liv in his hands and everyone cheering for him felt like heaven.

Jackson walked up with two drinks in his hands, "Whew, man who is the stunner? Please tell me she isn't with you because I would love to take her for a spin." Jackson whispered to him.

Fitz gave Jackson a death glare, "Hey man, chill! I am just playing…" Jackson reach his hand out to Olivia, "Hey I am Jackson, this crazy guy's best friend. Nice to finally meet you."

Fitz squeezed her hand and she gave him a knowing look, "Hi, I am Olivia. It's nice to meet you too. "They both smiled as Fitz pulled her away.

* * *

**Uh! I like it like that, she working that back, I don't know how to act! Slow motion for me! Move it slow motion for me! **

Olivia looked up to see Fitz singing Juvenile, and at the same time pulling her to the dance floor. "I cannot believe you know this song!" Olivia said in shock.

They both swayed in sync for a while. Olivia turned around slowly, grinding on Fitz's growing manhood. If she kept dancing like that, he was going have to take her down right there.

Olivia could feel him moving with her and his hands moving to her waist. She just smiled and let it all happen. "Fitz…" Olivia whispered as he kissed his way down her neck.

Spinning her around to face him, her flustered look made him feel even warmer inside than he did before. "Yes, sweet baby?" Fit said back and Olivia caught the nickname.

"Kiss me…please." Olivia couldn't recognize her voice after she said that. Fitz just smiled and leaned in to kiss her. At the moment, neither cared who was around nor looking. It was them and they both loved that feeling.

Olivia broke the kiss for air and she soon remembered where they were. His hand still roaming her body, she was slowly becoming heated, not knowing how to take the feeling.

Fitz looked her with passion in his eyes and could see the same emotions in her eyes. "Do you want to get outta here?" Liv asked and he nodded and they walked off.

* * *

Fitz grabbed her walking to the car and pinned her into the door. "You know the way you were dancing was making someone very happy?" Fitz and Olivia both looked gown in-between their bodies and chuckled.

Olivia looked up at him and had a mischievous smirk on her face. She ran her hands down his chest and stopping right above his waist banded. "Well, I am so sorry that I did that. Maybe we can take care of that?" Looking up at him, they both smiled.

Fitz grinded himself into her making her gasp, right before kissing her, "Let's get out of here." Finally letting her into the car.

The car ride was very tense and Olivia wanted to attack him but, knew she needed to stay as calm as possible. Fitz kept his hand on her thigh glaring at her every few seconds.

Fit made an unusual turn at a light," Where are we going?" Olivia asked in pure lust and curiosity. Fitz just chuckled, "It's a surprise, be patient sweet baby."

Once Olivia heard those two words, she tightened her legs and she already knew she was in for a night to remember.


End file.
